fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunting Hour - The Mad Artist
"The Mad Artist" is a fanfiction episode of The Haunting Hour by LDEJRuff, acting as a sequel to "Brush with Madness". This is the sixth episode of season 5. Summary Years later after Corey and Emma went missing, Emma's 15-year-old younger brother Adam is the only one that will know Alan Miller's true behavior. Adam plans to get revenge on Miller. Adam's best-friend Jake comes to help out. Plot It's been a year since, so her younger brother Adam Wllaims (Jace Norman) thought, Emma went missing. He attended the comic book convention (dressed as Marty McFly from Back to the Future) with his best-friend Jake (Bobby Coleman), where Emma's friend Corey's former comic book idol, Alan Miller (Mackenzie Gray), also attended. Adam wanted to ask Miller a few questions about Corey and Emma. But Miller, too freaked out, yells at Adam to stay away. It was at that moment when he "dropped" his paintbrushes. Adam tried to inform him, but Miller yells at him and calls him crazy. The bodyguard (Sean Wei Mah) warns Adam that crazy fans are the main reason Miller doesn't do conventions anymore and tells Adam to stay away or they'll have no choice but to get a restraining order. Adam promises to return them tomorrow. Jake says I think you uncovered Miller's true identity, he's a total jerk. Adam and Jake leave the convention with Miller's paintbrushes and are picked up by Adam's older cousin Lorna (Kristen Kreuk). (Opening credits) The next morning, Adam (Wearing a Superman shirt and White sleeveless jacket) was enjoying his new inspiration to become an artist after using the brushes to draw pictures. Little did he know that he was being stalked by someone. The paintings Adam drew reminded him of his "missing" sister. However, before he could continue, his mother (Annette O'Toole) told him that it was time for school. While at school, Adam is too busy being bullied by senior Vance (Jack Griffo) and Vance steals Adam's comic book. Jake helps Adam get to class. During class, he sees a person stalking him. Mrs. Louis (Erica Durance) asks if he is alright. Adam says Yes, I am all right.. Jake is worried about him and decides to find out what's wrong. After school ended for the day, Jake sees Adam knocked out and put into a bag, Jake follows them to Alan Miller's studio, where Adam was confronted by the artist himself. Miller suspected Adam of thievery, but Adam denied, saying that he was trying to return the brushes to him. Miller said that he was lying, and that he has to learn a very hard lesson, like he taught his sister last year. Adam asked, Where is Emma.. Miller answered, You will find out soon enough.. With that, he gave some shreaded pieces of his comic, Brush with Madness, to him. Adam soon realized that some of the pages had Emma's face on them. Adam says, You killed her, Corey and that other crazy fan, you're a murderer. and Miller says That's right, I killed them and there is nothing you can do about it because you're next.. Jake heard everything and tried to call the cops, but Miller later found him and Adam and put them inside a comic book world. In a neighborhood similar to the one they lived in, they were confronted by The Mad Artist (Dylan Minnette), Corey's first and final comic book creation before his death. They were next on his list. (Commercial break) Knocked unconcious, Adam awoke with an X painted on his shirt and strapped on a table. As the Mad Artist prepared to pull down his saw, Adam struggled to get off the table, eventually breaking free. And also saved Jake. With that, Adam and Jake were back in the real world. Alan Miller wondered how they managed to break out of the comic world. Adam answered that it was just luck, and grabbed a piece of paper, drawing an illustration of Alan Miller over his own illustration. Now, the shoe is on the other foot, as Alan Miller is now in his own comic book creation, and is soon going to be confronted by The Night Bat (Christian Bale). Adam then avenged Emma and other crazy fans by putting the page, that Miller and The Mad Artist was in, in a shredder, erasing them from existance once and for all and killing them. Adam and Jake were excited that they were safe. (Commercial break) The next day, Adam (Dressed as Scott Pilgrim) has gotten paintings and pictures out of his system for a while, taking up a new hobby: reading literature books. Wondering what life would be like inside these books. It's revealed that Adam and Jake got their comic back and wrote some changes in it. Later at school, Adam and Jake get respect at school for surviving Allan Miller and exposing him as a murderer and also avenging crazy fans. Adam also used it to turn Vance and Dan (Richard Harmon) into friendly students and they sell the comics at the school. Unlike Miller, they have respect for crazy fans. Later at Adam's house, they are having a sleepover and also are thanked by spirits for avenging them and Adam says, Your welcome. (End credits) (Save me song plays during credits.) Epilouge *Adam and Jake became popular students and were rewarded heroes for saving surviving crazy fans. *Meanwhile in the afterlife, Miller is beaten up by his victims (including Corey and Emma). *It is revealed that R.L. Stine wrote the whole episode to teach Miller a lesson about killing crazy fans. Quotes (when Adam and Jake are being cheered for, the scene turns into a comic panel. R.L. Stine is seen writing it) *R.L. Stine: (smirking) "And that's the end." (he puts down his brush and his bodyguard comes in) *Bodyguard: "You're finished with that sequel." *R.L. Stine: "Finally got to save others." (he picks up the page) *Bodyguard: "What will Miller think of this?" *R.L. Stine: "He'll never read it." (he then puts the comic in a shredder and we turn to Miller and Mad Artist screaming) *Allan Miller and Mad Artist: (both screaming) "NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" (then the scene turns into a comic panel and is shredded until the scene turns black and the end credits appear) Alternate ending In The alternate ending, Adam and Jake get sucked into a literature book. Adam's mother found out about this and trys everything to get them out. While in the book, Adam and Jake are confronted by Corey (Dylan Minnette) and Emma (Channelle Peloso), they scream in horror, confusing Corey and Emma. (End credits) Cast *Jace Norman as Adam - Emma's younger brother and the main protagonist. *Mackenzie Gray as Allan Miller - the main antagonist and Adam's arch-enemy. *Dylan Minnette as The Mad Artist - title villain and the secondary antagonist. Dylan also reprised his role as Corey - Corey is only a spirit in the alternate ending. *Chanelle Peloso as Emma - Adam's older sister and a spirit in the alternate ending. *Sean Wei Mah as Bodyguard - Miller's former bodyguard. *Annette O'Toole as Mrs. Willaims - Adam and Emma's mother. *Jack Griffo as Vance - semi-villain and Adam's rival. *Bobby Coleman as Jake - Adam's best-friend and the secondary protagonist. *Kristen Kreuk as Lorna Willaims - Adam and Emma's older cousin and Mrs. Willaims' niece. *Erica Durance as Mrs. Louis - Adam and Jake's teacher. *Christian Bale as The Night Bat - Adam's comic book creation and super-hero. *Richard Harmon as Dan - Vance's friend. Trivia *It is unknown what happened to Adam and Jake in the alternate ending. *It is unknown what happened to the Bodyguard after the episode. *It is revealed that Adam finally exposed Allan Miller as a jerk and murderer. *This is the third time Bobby Coleman was on The Haunting Hour. The first being Walls and the second being Swarmin Norman. *This is also the third time Richard Harmon was on The Haunting Hour. The being Nightmare Inn and the second being Scarecrow. *Jack Griffin appeared in The Haunting Hour - My Sister The Alien. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Haunting Hour Category:Sequels